Softening compositions of the above-mentioned type have earlier been suggested in U.S. Pat. No 4 767 547. Preferred among the plurality of compositions described therein are those containing as essential constituent compounds of the formula N,N-di(alkanoyl-oxy-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride, their principal representative being, N-di(tallowoyl-oxy-ethyl)-N,N-dimethyl ammonium chloride. However, further improvement of the biodegradability of said compounds was desired, as was further improvement of their toxicity to algae and their suitability to form concentrated dispersions and/or solutions.
The invention now provides fabric softening compositions comprising quaternary ammonium compounds which, by and large, satisfy the above-listed desires.